


That Little Freak

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia writes some thoughts about Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Little Freak

I cannot believe I am of any relation to that freak. Mum and Dad think it is a great fortune, a miracle, but I know the truth. There are certain things that should never be. The laws of nature are circumvented by these "witches" and at what cost? Do they know if they upset the balance of anything by circumventing these laws?

Lily says I'm just jealous. She thinks I wish I was like her. But NEVER. If it was me, I would not blame them for burning me at the stake. It's deserved.


End file.
